


Slippery When Wet

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have sex in the Dalton showers.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing sex scene alluded to in "Proof of Injury." Enough people begged me to write it, so I gave it a go.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Everyone else is asleep,” Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend on the side of his neck. It was late, they'd been working on dance steps for hours, and now they were all sweaty and gross, so Blaine had suggested a shower. They were both used to the communal showers at Dalton, but they'd never shared a shower at the same time before, at least not now that they were dating. So after their dance practice, Kurt grabbed his bag of shower stuff and a towel and met Blaine at the showers.

Kurt was definitely nervous. He and Blaine had fooled around some, but they'd never been completely naked together. And while he was starting to get used to the communal showers, he was still rather self-conscious. He never forgot Coach Sylvester's comment about his hips, and he wasn't exactly a muscled god like Sam or Puck. Still, he set his things down on a bench and started stripping off his clothes. He blushed when he heard a wolf-whistle behind him, and turned to face Blaine. Kurt was going to say something in response but found himself unable to say anything because holy shit Blaine was naked. He had a lean swimmer's built with a thin patch of black chest hair, nice abs—he was no Taylor Lautner of course, but Kurt had never been a _Twilight_ fan anyway—and a triangular patch of curly black hair. Blaine's cock was half hard and Kurt could barely tear his eyes away.

“I'm going to go start washing the gel out of my hair,” Blaine said. “See you in there in a minute?”

“Be right there,” Kurt responded. He took the moment alone to try and calm down. They were just going to shower, nothing sexual _had_ to happen. Oh, who was he kidding? They were two teenage boys in love, of course it would turn sexual. But Kurt needed a second to steady himself. Seeing Blaine naked was even better than imagining Blaine naked. Kurt finished undressing, grabbed his shower stuff, and walked into the communal shower area. Blaine had started up three of the shower heads on one wall already, since there was nobody around to tell him not to. Blaine was massaging the shampoo into his hair and had his eyes closed.

Kurt set his plastic shower box on the floor and stepped behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Kurt's cock started to harden where it was pressed against Blaine's ass. Blaine turned around and risked opening his eyes long enough to find Kurt's mouth. They kissed, the water running onto their bodies, as their hard cocks pressed together. Their tongues danced for a few moments as they thrust their hips together reflexively, grinding against one another. Finally, Kurt broke the kiss apart.

“You rinse that shampoo out,” Kurt instructed, then walked over tho his shower box to get his own shampoo.

“Yeah,” Blaine said.

Kurt lathered his own hair up while Blaine rinsed his out, then put some body wash on a shower scrubby and started to wash his chest.

“Hey, where'd that bruise come from?” Blaine asked, pointing at a faded greenish yellow bruise that took up almost a third of Kurt's side.

“The last remaining vestiges of the McKinley bullying situation,” Kurt said. “They're finally fading away.”

“I hadn't realized it had been so bad,” Blaine said.

“Well, I was thrown into dumpsters and slammed into lockers. It's not like those things are notoriously made out of cotton and memory foam. It's steel, steel hurts to get slammed into,” Kurt said, logically.

“I know,” Blaine said. “Still—”

“Let me wash your back your you,” Kurt suggested, after rinsing out his shampoo. He took Blaine's shower puff and started washing his boyfriend's back, his other hand settling on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine moaned at the physical contact.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Blaine said. Kurt systematically soaped up Blaine's back, then dropped down and took care of his legs before walking around Blaine and washing his front. He washed all of Blaine's front, ignoring his crotch until last. Then, when Blaine nodded, Kurt lowered his hand and started washing Blaine's cock. Kurt was gentle, and couldn't help the smirk as Blaine's cock hardened further under his touch. He carefully washed Blaine's balls, then directed Blaine to stand where the water would rinse the soap away.

Instinctively Kurt dropped to his knees, bringing Blaine's erection to his eye-line. He ran two fingers down the length and watched Blaine shudder in pleasure.

“You don't have to,” Blaine said.

“I know. I want to. I've wanted to for a while. It's beautiful. _you're_ beautiful,” Kurt said, before reaching out to lick the tip of Blaine's cock. It really was beautiful, standing out from Blaine's shock of black hair, the tip reddish-purple and uncut. Kurt swirled his tongue around the head, pushing back the foreskin to press against the slit, gathering the drop of precome collecting there. It was salty and a little bitter, but not unpleasant. Kurt bobbed his head forward and slid the length into his mouth, until the head bumped against the back of his throat and he found himself grateful he had not gag reflex. He sucked in, raising his hand to lightly fondle Blaine's balls while he sucked and licked. He heard Blaine moaning as Kurt worked over Blaine's cock. Blaine twisted his fingers in Kurt's wet hair.

“Oh God, baby, I'm gonna come,” Blaine said.

Kurt pulled back so that just the tip was in his mouth. Blaine came, his cock twitching in Kurt's mouth, and Kurt swallowed it down quickly, before standing up and kissing Blaine again.

“I can taste myself on you,” Blaine whispered after the broke the kiss.

“You are so hot,” Kurt answered. “But I need to condition my hair. And maybe you could wash _my_ back?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine said.

Kurt worked the conditioner into his hair while Blaine washed Kurt the same way Kurt had washed Blaine earlier, even following the same order, so that Kurt wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Kurt. And suddenly there was a warm, wet heat around his cock and it felt so fucking good. Kurt twisted his fingers in Blaine's wet hair. Blaine was sucking him down hungrily, like a starving man at a banquet. Kurt was getting close, and couldn't hold back his moans. Suddenly there was a wet, slippery finger pressing lightly against his hole and Kurt gasped. The finger never pressed in, just swirling around lightly, but it was enough extra stimulation that Kurt barely had time to warn Blaine before he came hard. Kurt felt like his legs were made of jelly and had to lean against the shower wall for a few moments, as he came down from his orgasm.

“You taste good,” Blaine said.

“You look so hot right now,” was all Kurt could manage to say.

“You too, baby. But I'm actually kinda cold,” Blaine admitted.

“Me too,” Kurt said. “Let's finish cleaning off, then get dressed and go back to my room. Since I don't have a roommate we can cuddle all night.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blaine said. And that's exactly what they did.

*End*


End file.
